


‘Cause I’m A Fool For You

by hwahhyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, M/M, from wattpad, getting over someone, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: in which chan can’t get over his crush on felix after he gets a boyfriend.(with slight minchan on top of that. also from wattpad originally)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. a rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and felix first meet.

it was a rainy day.

the sky was a gloomy grey as the rain came on hard on the poor student.

chan had to wait at the bus stop for the late bus to come, watching his now wet watch with a wary expression — he was gonna be late to school. and worse, he was completely soaked.

he should've carpooled with jisung but he figured he wouldn't have to wait. but no, today just wasn't his day.

he didn't notice that someone had stood nearby — he was too focused on looking for the bus. several cars passed by, but there was no sign of any huge white bus driving down the street. 

but suddenly, the rain falling onto his already wet head stopped. chan did notice that. he looked up, seeing an umbrella above his head. 

he looked to his right, seeing another student. he could tell by his uniform they went to the same school.

but he's never seen him before. ever.

"thanks," chan breathed, feeling a tiny bit better. the person smiled.

"no problem."

"we go to the same school," chan pointed out, glancing at his uniform once more for a brief moment. "i've never seen you before."

"i'm new," the other answered. "felix. lee felix."

"bang chan."

just as he finished saying his name, the bus pulled up finally to the bus stop. they entered onto the bus, finally getting some warmth as they got inside.

"want to sit together?" chan asked. felix nodded.

"sure!"

they would be rather late today, but he was completely distracted and that was the last thing on his mind. 

"so.." chan started as they sat down. "where are you from?"

"australia," felix retorted. "i moved here a month ago before the school year started."

"ah... me too."

"really?"

"yep."

they talked the entire ride there. every day, they met up at the bus stop to wait together, and eventually that developed into a friendship.

today wasn't any different. they got to the bus stop around the same time, greeting each other as usual. chan was always happy to see felix, since they were, y'know, friends. but recently he's felt different.

there was a certain feeling of his heartbeat picking up the pace a little at the thought of him. his face heating up... always wanting to be around him and see him smile and laugh. 

felix smiling made him feel different. very different.

"did you finish the homework assignment for math?" felix asked, cutting chan out of his thoughts.

"obviously," he answered. "it was easy. did you?"

"of course i did," felix said hotly. "wait... what did you get for the last problem?"

"twenty-four," his friend responded. he furrowed his eyebrows. "why?"

"just making sure i got the right answer."

the bus eventually came, on time, which is rare. they got on and sat next to each other as normal. but felix's fingers lightly brushed his and chan blushed.

it wasn't a big deal, though.

but the ride gave him time to think and come to the conclusion — he had a crush on felix.


	2. hurt feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan overhears changbin asking out felix.

"you're staring at him again."

there goes chan's daily reminder from jisung. he snapped out of his trance and looked away from felix, focusing back on his work.

"thank you."

"you know, you're always looking at him," jisung muttered. he then added, "with little hearts in your eyes."

he pointed to his own eyes with a teasing smile. chan looked at him, surprised.

"i-i do?"

"yeah," jisung retorted. "you like him, don't you?"

chan didn't respond — but he did. blushing for almost no reason around them and dazing off looking at are signs of having a crush, innit?

there wasn't any point in lying. "well, maybe."

"knew it," jisung grinned. 

not too long after, felix joined them. 

"hey lix," jisung said, nudging chan. 

"hey," felix smiled. "i'm just bored since the teacher isn't here yet. i guess we didn't need to rush to first period."

"y-yeah!" chan laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed from his slight stutter. they had a small conversation between the three of them until class eventually finally started.

—

it has been exactly three months now since he realised he liked him. three months of trying not to come off too obvious.

he was heading down the hall with the papers his teacher had told him to get from the library, flipping through them to make sure they had been printed correctly.

he passed by the courtyard, only focused on his task until he heard something as he passed back the open door that led into the garden.

"i like you, felix."

chan paused in his tracks. he couldn't help but stand there, somewhat peeking out the doorway.

it was changbin. he had said it.

his face fell, but there was still hope in his heart. maybe felix wouldn't accept his confession.

he stayed for a bit longer, a bit hopeful, but that was the worse he could've done.

"i like you too, changbin."

chan felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. oh.


	3. feelings won’t go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is sad :(

was he hurt?

of course he was. who wouldn't be? 

he tried to fake a look of surprise and force out a smile when felix told him and their other friends they were together. jisung gave him an apologetic look as he did so.

changbin started hanging around them too, so chan always made sure eat a bit faster than usual and head to the library to avoid feeling sad at the sight of them.

he hated his feelings - he still felt himself blush around felix and his heartbeat pick up when he smiled at him. he still liked him even though he literally has a boyfriend. 

what was the point of hanging on? he may as well move on. but his heart clearly didn't agree with him.


	4. lending a jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan lends felix his jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just there might be smut later on. i haven’t gotten there yet tho

"you've been looking down lately," hyunjin muttered. "are you okay?"

when chan didn't respond, jisung answered his boyfriend's question.

"he had a crush on felix," he simply said and that was all he needed to understand how his friend was feeling.

"oh," he mumbled. 

but after awhile, even if he still sort of having feelings for him, chan figured there was other things in life to worry about. besides, they were still friends and was enough, innit?

—

it was the next school day. 

friday, which meant the weekend was near and everyone loves the weekend, right? 

"the weather has been awfully rainy this month," felix huffed. chan nodded.

"yeah.. are you cold?" chan asked. he wasn't wearing a jacket — he clearly hadn't known it was gonna rain ahead of time.

"not really," felix retorted. "i'm fine."

chan ignored the last part, handing him his jacket. "here."

"i don't-" felix started.

"just take it," chan insisted.

felix took it, briefly handing his friend his umbrella to put it on, shooting chan a smile. "thanks."

chan went red — and it wasn't from the cold. "n-no problem."


	5. feeling rather lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is sad :( pt.2

he shouldn't like felix anymore. for good reason.

maybe he could find someone else to like to move on so it wouldn't hurt as much. 

he walked to the bus stop, alone for once. it felt weird waiting for the bus alone -- felix said he'd come to school with changbin since he stayed over the night before.

when he read that text message he felt his face fall -- it was because he'd be lonely without his friend. definitely that.

the bus came eventually, just on time. he sat at his usual seat, without his crus- friend by his side, glancing sadly out the window.


	6. another rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone new comes into the picture

once more, he was alone at the bus stop. 

in the pouring rain.

it reminded chan of the first time he and felix met — another rainy, gloomy day and he was waiting for the late bus and felix decided to move his umbrella over his head too. a simple act of kindness he'll never forget but it made his heart ache sadly. 

it felt like a repeat of that day as well. the bus was late too and chan's eyes kept darting back to his watch, worried that he'll be late to school, which wouldn't look good on his records. 

"the bus is late?" he heard a voice from nearby. 

he turned his head to see another person, most likely around his age, looking rather annoyed with his hood over his head (which chan was a bit jealous about right then). 

"yeah," chan answered. "it almost always is."

"really?" the other boy looked appalled. "that's stupid..."

he moved to stand a bit away from chan, his arms crossed and his eyes directed at his shoes. "of the course the day i'm forced to take a bus, i can't even get to school on time," he hissed under his breath. who wouldn't be pissed?

there was more silence between them as they both waited until the other boy spoke again. "you need an umbrella? you're soaked."

"not really, i'm fine-" chan started but cut himself off seeing the other take off his own backpack to remove the umbrella from it. 

"here," he said, holding it out. "i don't why my mum even bothered. you can keep it."

"but-"

"just take it," he said sounding exasperated. "you clearly need it more than me."

so chan took it. "thanks...?"

"minho," the boy retorted. "lee minho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i meant by slight minchan oof


	7. texting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally called talking over the phone on wattpad, but i feel like chapter title makes more sense
> 
> also chan is sad :( pt.3

chan liked texting felix.

it was a way to talk to him without managing to really embarrass himself -- you could delete messages to hide what you said before, which was the biggest plus.

he could talk without someone catching him blushing and stammering out words..

but they haven't been texting recently. but today would change it.

he heard his phone buzz. he didn't care to guess who it was and picked it up, turning on his phone, the screen flashing on.

felix.

his heart did a backflip. oh!

\-- hey  
\-- how are you ^_^

—hey lix  
—i'm good   
—You?

\-- same here :')  
\-- sorry I couldn't ride the bus with you

—it's fine

\-- i really am tho  
\-- i'll come tomorrow  
\-- maybe binnie can come

chan felt his smile falter.


	8. jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is someone *cough* minho *cough* jealous?

seeing minho at the bus stop became a normal thing. 

chan hadn't seen felix around, but at least he was able to have company in the form of minho, who was growing into a new friend.

today, he wasn't expecting anything different out of the new norm. 

"hey chan!" came felix's voice. chan felt his face redden (which minho noticed).

"h-hey," chan stammered out, smiling. 

"oh, hey minho," felix waved a hand. minho returned it with a smile that seemed somewhat forced. 

the bus eventually came (on time, for once). felix had already gotten on but minho tugged at chan's sleeve.

"do you still like felix?" he muttered. chan looked confused — he never told him he ever liked him...

"huh? how-"

"jisung told me," minho admitted. "but do you?"

"not any more," chan lied, which loosened minho's grip before he entered the bus, red in the face again. why had he asked...?


	9. studying in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> studying in the library. that’s it

today really wasn't chan's day.

first, he's accidentally said or done things without thinking to felix, turning him into a blushing, stuttering mess. 

as in, felix simply saying 'hi!' and chan, for some reason unable to control himself and nearly spilling his lunch onto the floor.

it's never happened before but today was different, unfortunately. 

it was after school. and chan found himself in the library with minho, studying for the test next week. he asked jisung and hyunjin to come too but they wanted to go out on a date. 

he hadn't bothered to ask felix because one: he'll embarrass himself again somehow, and two: changbin will most likely tag along.

"what section do we read again?" minho asked softly, since the librarian is always looking for excuses to scold a student for "talking too loud."

"four," chan answered after quickly glancing at his own textbook briefly to check.

"thanks," minho said with a smile, flipping to section four. he scooted over a bit closer to the other to the point their elbows were touching. 

chan hadn't noticed anything, way too focused on his work.

"i didn't know you'd be in the library too, today."

wait. felix? chan thought, looking up. there stood his crus- friend, smiling at him and he knew he was red as a tomato again. 

"i was j-just waiting fo- i-i mean studying with mingo, i mean minho," chan managed to say, mentally slapping himself. what was going on with him today?

"i'm studying too," felix retorted cheerfully. "with binnie... maybe we could join? if you don't mind, of course."

before chan could answer, minho did instead.

"we're good, plus, we're almost done," he said with a flat voice. "sorry."

"oh, no, it's fine," felix waved a hand. "well, nice seeing you around."

he gave them one last smile before walking away. chan sighed — god damn it.


	10. going out to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan asks felix out to eat. yay :D

there was a new diner that opened up a few blocks away from the school. it looked somewhat old-fashioned on the inside. and it was a perfect place to go eat. 

chan thought about going alone, but maybe it would be better with a friend. he went to the bus stop as usual, waiting for the late bus to show up. felix eventually joined him, greeting him with the usual smile that made the butterflies in his stomach go nuts.

"h-hey, are you free this afternoon?" chan asked, giving himself a mental pat on the back for not stuttering throughout the entire sentence. 

felix nodded. "changbin's visiting family after school and i don't have anything else planned."

chan felt his hopes shoot through the roof. "o-okay! erm... there's that new diner that opened up near the school a-and i was wondering i-if we could, um."

"what?" felix asked, giving chan is full attention. having his crush's eyes on him was making chan more red than before. just to his look. he couldn't say anything without stuttering once more.

"g-go out to eat," chan managed to say. "we haven't been spen- h-hanging out recently s-so..."

he was admittedly sticking to just his other friends, especially minho as of recent. now he felt kinda bad thinking about it. felix's eyes lit up.

"of course!" he said happily. "right after school?"

"y-yes," the other retorted without much thought. oh god. he did it.

—

school had just ended, students filling the halls to reach their lockers. chan had already gathered his things (briefly sticking his hands into his pockets to make sure his wallet was there) and now he had to find where felix was. which didn't take long — he memorised the entire way there. 

he was a few feet away when he saw felix at his locker. with his boyfriend.

he felt a sense of sadness fall over him seeing felix smile at changbin before kissing him. perhaps he did want that to be him, kissing felix. but he wasn't and there wasn't anything he could do. 

after the two pulled apart and exchanged a few words of goodbye, felix finally gathered all of his things in his backpack and spotted chan among the dwindling crowd of fellow students, waving. chan quickly changed his frown to a smile, waving back. 

instead of heading to the bus stop, they took a right into the town. and right down the street on the other side of the crosswalk, stood the diner. chan felt himself grow nervous.

they walked in, away from the cold of outside, and took one a seat at one of the free booths. chan instantly picked up the menu to have an excuse to look at anything else but the person sitting across from him.

"i heard this place has great cheesecake," felix mumbled. 

"really?" chan muttered. "i bet sung would love that."

felix smiled. "yeah, he would. we should all come back sometime as a group. me, you, hyunjin, jisung."

"y-yeah," chan retorted. and minho too.

the conversation between them stayed perfectly normal and not embarrassing in any way, thankfully. then it came time to pay. 

"i'm a few dollars short," he heard the other mutter. 

all the chance to be his saviour! "i can pay," chan said suddenly. "and no, before you ask, you don't have to pay me back."

"oh," felix said softly. "thanks."

"no problem," chan said, feeling his face heat up again for like the tenth time that day. just being a good friend.


	11. getting over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho confesses and chan accepts. just to forget about his crush.

"i didn't see you at the bus stop yesterday," minho mumbled when chan arrived. 

"i went to that new diner with felix," chan retorted, unable to hold back a smile. 

"oh," minho said quietly. "sounds fun."

"it was. we should go again sometime, as a group or something," chan continued cheerfully. he was suddenly in a good mood.

"hm," minho hummed, his eyes spotting felix approaching them. "can we study after school again? i think i need to a bit more so i'm sure i can do well on the test."

"sure," chan said. "hey felix!"

felix smiled, though it looked forced. "hey."

the smile faltered right after he looked away, back down at his phone. chan noticed the sad look on his face again. what happened?

—

as planned, they were in the library. two textbooks open to the same section and chapter. and chan focusing on reading rather than noticing minho scoot closer to him to the point their elbows were touching.

at this point, minho didn’t know why chan was so oblivious.

“wanna eat something?” chan asked suddenly. “i’m starving.”

“sure,” minho said eagerly. “i know a nice café in the plaza.”

chan grinned. “ooh... okay.”

they gathered up all their stuff, heading to their lockers to get their stuff. minho, finally tired of holding back, decided to finally get it over with.

he walked to chan, who had his back turned as he put his textbook, notebook, and pencil case into his backpack. he tapped his back, making him turn around.

“mm?” chan hummed. 

here goes nothing. “i have been feeling something for awhile now...”

chan furrowed his eyebrows. “what?”

then minho was leaning towards him, closer and closer, until their lips touched. and then he was kissing him, on the lips. actually kissing him.

chan was shocked. minho has feelings for him?

he felt like he wanted to first kiss to be his crush, felix. he’ll admit — he had dumb dreams about confessing his feelings for felix and kissing him and that romance movie shit. 

but that’ll never happen at this point considering felix already had a boyfriend. and he needs to get over him. 

he kisses him back, their lips moving together in sync. as much as he didn’t want to admit, it just didn’t feel right kissing minho.

eventually, they pulled apart to let themselves breathe.

“i feel the same way,” chan breathed, seeing minho’s eyes light up. and the next he knew, they were boyfriends.

oh, it just didn’t feel right.


	12. he looks sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix looks sad these days.

the next morning, they met up at the bus stop as usual, but this time holding hands. minho was smiling all brightly at him, moving closer enough for their arms to touch.

chan smiled back, though it felt forced. 

eventually, felix came too. chan shot him a smile, a more genuine one. felix didn't seem to have noticed though, looking down at his phone again, his eyebrows furrowed.

soon enough, they were at school. chan and jisung sat next to each other in science class. felix was there too, but he didn’t come over to chat for a bit for some reason.

“so, you and minho?” jisung spoke up, smirking at the other male.

“huh? what do you-“ then it clicked in chan’s head. “yeah, we’re dating.”

“about time,” jisung retorted. “he’s been crushing on you for awhile.”

really? chan thought. oh.

his eyes started to wander, landing on felix who sat a few seats away. he was looking at his phone again, frowning before placing it back in his pocket, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes. 

“felix looks so sad these days,” chan said aloud without meaning to. jisung glanced at this other friend before responding.

“yeah,” he agreed. “he never says anything to us though.”

—

chan walked outside, searching for minho who had texted him to wait outside so they could get lunch together.

he happened to see felix not too far away. he would’ve walked over to say hello but he was on his phone.

“n-no, no, i understand,” felix said, his voice sounding rather brittle. “it just i wish you told me instead of ignoring me. i thought i did something wrong, bin...”

chan didn’t really want to eavesdrop, but...

“i love you too,” felix said, sniffing. “could we talk in person? i wanna see you. okay... bye.”

he hung up, walking back inside the school. chan watched him go, not noticing his boyfriend coming up behind him. 

“i’m here!” minho said happily, grabbing both of chan’s shoulders and pecking his cheek. “let’s go.”

“huh?” chan said, caught by surprise. “yeah, let’s go.”


	13. drink to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is actually really sad pt.1

it's already the new year. 

the entire rest of the past year, chan had been questioning whether he should stay with minho or not. 

though they've done several fun things together as a couple, as much as he tried to convince himself, chan didn't get as much joy out of it as he wanted. 

it felt wrong to be with someone he didn't actually like romantically. chan's heart still (stupidly) beats for someone else.

as every other year, the entire grade celebrated together at popular student kang mina's house — a huge mansion. 

the only difference was half the grade was fully willingly to drink despite still not being twenty yet. chan knew fully well not to get drunk because he knew his parents wouldn't like it.

he stuck to minho the entire time, keeping away from any bottle of alcohol as possible. they sat on the couch, watching the tv.

"yah, i'm thirsty," minho said, moving his head away from it's place on chan's shoulder. "can you get something to drink for me?" he quickly added, "please?"

"sure," chan retorted, finally having an excuse to get up and actually move. minho smiled, pecking his cheek before he went to find the table with the snacks and drinks.

after pushing through the huge crowd in the spacious living room, he eventually reached the kitchen, grabbing two red solo cups before pouring the basic fruit punch into both of them.

he noticed the half-empty bottles of alcohol nearby. but he shook his head and left the kitchen. which meant going through the huge crowd again.

chan spent a good while searching for the couch where minho sat, barely able to see too well. 

but he did find something he wasn't looking for and definitely didn't want to see. 

changbin having felix pushed up against the wall, the two too busy eating each other's faces to care about anyone else. 

chan felt his heart ache in his chest, his hands nearly dropping both of the cups. he didn't know why, but seeing them kiss hurt more than usual. 

maybe that alcohol wouldn't be so bad...

he turned on his heel, heading back to the kitchen. he placed the cups aside and grabbed a new one, grabbing one of the bottles of alcohol and pouring the cup nearly full.

chan's vision was growing blurry, feeling tears starting to build up as he drunk the drink, feeling it burn his throat a little. 

he poured himself more to keep going, only any to get one tiny sip before moving it away from his lips, chan slowly lowering himself down to the floor after placing the cup on the table.

he cried. he didn't feel the need to hold back.

all those times he saw them together, he had managed to swallow his feelings and go. but not this time. 

"damn it," he choked out. "why am i still in love with you, felix?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, don’t underage drink kids!
> 
> also, i literally had to search up the drinking age in korea just for this chapter lol


	14. drunken confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is really sad pt. 2

"chan," minho said, seeing his boyfriend finally return. "are you okay? you look like shit."

"do i?" chan slurred, sitting down. he had forgotten to bring minho a drink, but at this point he didn't care. "kiss me."

"huh?" minho said, taken aback. chan leaned forward, close enough for his boyfriend to smell his breath that reeked of alcohol.

"kiss me. please."

he connected their lips in a kiss but minho pulled away. "you're drunk. i think we should go home."

"no, i'm fineeee," chan whined. "kiss me."

he tried going in for another one, but minho stopped him with a hand to his mouth. "are you okay? you never wanna kiss me otherwise."

they rarely did actually kiss. minho was a bit disappointed admittedly, but he respected the other not wanting to. 

as much as he tried to hold it back, chan gave in.

"i can't get over him," he admitted, feeling tears starting to fall again as he fell forward, his cheek against minho's chest. "i still love him..."

minho patted his back as he ran another hand through his hair. "who?"

"felix," chan sobbed, his tears staining minho's white shirt. "i still love him..."

minho continued to comfort his crying boyfriend, keeping his own feelings bottled up. he felt hurt — he still loved someone else that wasn't him.

"let's go home," minho said softly, pausing his action of running his hands through chan's hair. "you'll feel better with sleep."


	15. the day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now minho’s upset pt. 1

chan woke up with a painful headache — he was obviously hung over. just as he sat up in his bed, the door of his bedroom opened, revealing minho with a cup of water in one hand.

"good morning," minho greeted, handing him the class of water. "how are you feeling?"

chan suddenly remembered the party, seeing felix and changbin kissing, and him crying and drinking a few cups of alcohol to help with his feelings, and trying to get minho to kiss him before breaking down again.

"like shit," he answered honestly. his throbbing headache wasn't helping in the slightest. he took a sip of the water.

"i stayed the night because it was way too late to go home," minho explained, sitting down on the bed beside him. "and it's the weekend so... maybe we can do something together later? if you want, of course."

chan needed a distraction anyways. "yeah, we can."

basically going on a date, they ate out for brunch and went to the nearby zoo. it wasn't exactly hot but not too cold either — just the perfect weather for fun things like this. seeing the various animals were cool as usual. 

suddenly, minho wrapped his arm around chan's neck, holding up his phone to take a selfie. snap!

a second one with minho kissing his cheek. snap!

and a third one with minho kissing chan on the lips. snap!

chan didn't kiss back however, leaving it completely one sided to minho's dismay. he pecked him on the lips one more time before removing his arm, smiling down at the pictures. "which one looks the best?"

"whichever one you like," chan answered halfheartedly. minho only replied with "hmm" before picking one to post on instagram. as much as he tried to feel happy seeing the one of him kissing the other, there still was the ache in his heart that came from chan's confession the day before.


	16. kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minchan kissed
> 
> i swear this is still a chanlix story

soon enough, their little "date" came to an end. they ended up back at chan's house, minho planning to sleep over again since it was already night time when they got back.

"you looked distracted today," he complained, grabbing onto chan's arm as they sat on the couch. "why? you can tell me."

chan looked at him. "just the effects of yesterday. i feel out of it."

"oh," minho said softly. he should've figured. "do you want to sleep now so you'll feel better?"

"no, maybe something else would make me feel better," chan said. perhaps he'll stop remembering the previous day, seeing felix and changbin making out, if he kisses someone himself. that someone being his one and only boyfriend, lee minho. he needs to stop thinking about it anyways or he'll be in a bad mood for the rest of the day that remained. 

"and that is?" minho asked curiously. 

"kiss me."

it felt like a repeat of yesterday, minho clearly picturing chan telling him the same thing, but drunk. he was a bit taken back, but gladly complied considering it seemed like he wouldn't be taking advantage of his boyfriend. 

their lips met in a kiss, minho taking the lead and pulling chan closer with his hands. chan didn't feel a feeling of euphoria or like he was flying like jisung described whenever he kisses hyunjin (he still doesn't know why he asked). just nothing. 

he wrapped his arms around minho's neck to deepen the kiss, feeling the other's hands running through his hair. yesterday's happenings still fresh in his mind, chan basically stop responding, barely into it. a hand on his shoulder lightly pushed him down against the couch, minho hovering over him.

minho pulled away, trailing kisses across chan's jaw before attacking his neck. chan let him, hoping if they did move on to something more, maybe then he'll forget.


	17. what are those?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, they fucked uh-

chan looked and looked, but there was nothing he could use to cover up his neck. 

the love bites littered around on his thighs could easily be hidden with trousers, but the ones of his neck that minho gladly left stuck out on him like a sore thumb. another that game out of them having sex for the first time was the soreness in his legs that remained. that also sucked.

they walked to the bus stop together that monday, holding hands. 

but, chan instantly noticed that felix was already there and let go of minho's hand, using both of them to cover his love bite-covered neck. he just didn't want him to see. 

he was so quick to cover them up around felix, yet he didn’t bother to around jisung and hyunjin, who eventually did see them and of course, pointed them out. 

“what happened over the weekend, chan?” jisung asked casually.

“went out on a date with minho on saturday,” chan answered, writing down the answer to the problem on the paper. “that’s basically it.”

“that’s all?” hyunjin questioned. chan gave him a weird look.

“yeah... why?”

“oh, i dunno, we just noticed your neck,” jisung replied. “looks like it got ravaged.”

chan went red in the face. oh yeah. those things.

“i- erm...” chan was pretty much embarrassed at this point. very, very embarrassed. 

“did you just make out or— ?” hyunjin asked curiously, only to get nudged by his boyfriend who hissed, “pervert.”

“what? i was just asking!”

“yeah, we fucked,” chan admitted, answering his friend’s question. 

“i thought you’d wait till marriage,” jisung joked, making chan and hyunjin laugh.

“well, i didn’t,” chan replied.


	18. giving comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix is single now. that’s it

** felix **

_can you come over?_

chan had only just seen the text. it had been sent a few minutes ago however, thankfully. he grabbed his jacket and left his house for felix's.

he hasn't gone in ages. as in, he only ever went once. he didn't even get to meet his parents.

he knocked on the front door, waiting for a few moments before the door opened, revealing a familiar face.

but his eyes were red and his cheeks stained with dry tears. from the black circles under his eyes, felix hadn't been sleeping well either.

it had been exactly three weeks since chan's seen felix.

"are you okay?" he burst out. "you look horrible..."

felix shook his head, opening the door fully. "come in."

he walked in, chan closing the door himself behind him. he turned around, pulling his friend into a hug. tears stained his shirt yet he could care less.

"what happened?" chan asked softly, pulling away. he moved his hands to cup felix's face, feeling his own heart ache at seeing the other's eyes glassy with fresh tears.

"it didn't work out..." felix hiccupped. "me and changbin broke up."

"oh..." chan said, his soft tone remaining. "do you wanna sit down and talk about it?"

felix nodded, sniffing.

so they did.

chan gladly wrapped his arm around felix, pulling him against his chest.

"at one point, he was ignoring me," felix started. "he wouldn't answer my texts or calls. then he told me about his parents and we made up. but now his parents got involved again and forced us apart. he didn't want to stay together after that..."

he started to cry harder. chan patted his back sympathetically.

"i'm sorry to hear that..." it came out more like a whisper that felix probably didn't even hear. "i'll stay over for the rest of the day. if you want me to."

felix's hand were gripping his shirt. "please stay."

he pulled away from chan's chest, sniffing. "i missed you. a lot."

was this a good time to be blushing? "i missed you too, lix."


End file.
